Slam
by LemonTwister
Summary: Ichigo is never allowed control. GrimmIchi PWP.


"You like it, baby?"

"Fuck- Fuck yes! I love it..."

Ichigo could hardly breathe, his mouth agape and saliva on his lips as his glazed, lidded eyes stared into Grimmjow's. His slick hands gripped the bluenette's shoulders with desperation as Grimmjow bounced him on his dick. If the red-head could think coherently, he would've been a bit peeved at having no control during their fucking, even when he was riding the older man. No, Grimmjow had both strong hands on his hips and he slammed the carrot-top down onto his cock as if the other were a toy, but Ichigo secretly loved it. He loved it when Grimmjow pushed up to meet him, when his ass smacked against musclular thighs, when his hole stretched wide over the bluenette's thick cock.

"I'm gonna come inside of you. Do you want my cum, Ichigo?"

Ichigo whined at the husky words and he moved his hands to fist Grimmjow's blue locks and he pulled the other forward so that he could place a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on his lips. The bluenette groaned and sucked the carrot-top's lower lip into his mouth, his grip on Ichigo loosening though he still thrusted into the body above his. Ichigo cried out as Grimmjow fucked his prostate dead-on, rocking into it harshly. When they pulled back, the red-head licked his lips and he said,

"I want it."

Grimmjow smirked and he bared his fangs and said, "You're such a fucking slut," and Ichigo groaned, nodding his head. The bluenette re-initiated his brutal pace and he ground his lover against his cock, gyrating his hips and causing Ichigo's eyes to roll back into his head. Grimmjow bit out a laugh and he slammed the carrot-top's body onto his own and thrusted up into his aching hole. Over and over again the bluenette fucked the red-head on his dick and Ichigo was loving it, creating humiliating sounds. The older man groaned lowly as Ichigo tightened deliciously around him and he came, shooting his load deep inside the red-head's ass. Ichigo wailed and he shut his eyes tight, shivering at the sensation of being filled up.

When the bluenette stopped shaking he lifted Ichigo's body off of him and the other moved to sit on his knees beside him. Grimmjow licked his lips and sighed contentedly and laid his head on his pillow, looking over at the still-aroused carrot-top.

"Aw, the whore didn't orgasm. Want me to jerk you off?"

Ichigo gasped at the words and he nodded, a deep blush on his cheeks. Grimmjow laughed again and he said, "Turn around." So Ichigo did and the springs creaked a bit at the movement, and then the red-head yelped as the bluenette pinched his ass.

"Mmm, you should see yourself now. A horny bitch like you could get off just from seeing my cum dripping from your hole," Grimmjow breathed, prodding Ichigo's entrance with his forefinger and watching as more white fluid leaked out. The carrot-top whined at the feeling, the bluenette's still-warm cum sliding down to his balls.

Then Grimmjow was laying on his side and propping his self up and gripping both of Ichigo's cheeks and pulling them apart.

"Fuck, Grimmjow!" Ichigo cried out because the other had pressed his slick mouth against his hole. The bluenette licked at the reddened entrance and then he prodded it with his tongue, causing the red-head to thrust back against him. Grimmjow lapped at his own cum and he swallowed before swirling his tongue inside of Ichigo's hole and then he was fucking him with his tongue. The carrot-top sobbed at the sensation, craving it and feeling his lower stomach tighten. He knew he was about to climax and he fisted his cock but then his lover pulled away.

"Hey-!" Ichigo cried out, his hand on his cock stilling and he looked over his shoulder to see a smirking bluenette licking his lips.

"Na-ah, you can't cum until I say so."

Ichigo was tempted to jerk himself off right in front of the older man just to spite him, but he knew that if he did he would be spanked again like last time. So he turned and faced the other again, looking peeved and his lover chuckled.

"Suck me and I'll let you cum."

Ichigo, startled, looked down at Grimmjow's semi-hard dick, wondering how the other could recover so fast. But he didn't complain and he felt pre-cum gather at his tip as he imagined the bluenette fisting him hard. The red-head crawled over until he was in front of his lover and he bent down and placed his hands on the others strong thighs and he sucked his cock into his mouth.

Grimmjow groaned and immediately fisted his hands into orange locks and Ichigo swirled his tongue around his impressive length and he took him as far as he could into his throat and swallowed greedily.

"Fuck. You're such a good little cock sucker," Grimmjow said, and the words went straight to the carrot-top's weeping cock. Ichigo lifted his head up and sucked harshly at the tip of Grimmjow's dick and he tongued the slit like an expert, swallowing the drops of pre-cum. Now the bluenette was completely hard and he rocked into the red-head's mouth. Ichigo went down on him again and he gave a long, hard suck before pulling back and letting his jaw go slack. The bluenette smirked again because he knew what this signaled and he tighted his grip on Ichigo's head and held him still. Then he lifted his hips and thrusted brutally into the carrot-top's throat and Ichigo whimpered and they both loved it. Again and again Grimmjow rocked into that wet heat and Ichigo never gagged once and he didn't mind that his chin was coated with drool or that his nose kept hitting blue curls.

Grimmjow snarled and pushed Ichigo's head into his groin and he thrusted up and his dick was engulfed by the red-head's throat and he came. Ichigo didn't try to pull back because the bluenette wouldn't let him and he felt the cum sliding down his throat just like the cum sliding down his thigh. Then the bluenette took his hands from Ichigo's hair and the carrot-top pulled back slowly, giving one more suckle to Grimmjow's spent dick and he let it slip from his lips. The bluenette looked exhausted and yet still somehow hungry for more, and the red-head was thrilled and he wiped the saliva from his face. His dick was still pulsing with need for release and Grimmjow pulled the red-head on top of his sweaty body.

"Such a slutty whore you are. You would've come just from sucking me off if I told you that you could," The bluenette whispered, his lidded eyes staring into the carrot-top's. Ichigo nodded and Grimmjow wrapped a rough hand around his hard cock and he snaked two fingers into the red-head's sore hole. Ichigo sobbed and rocked into those fingers as they slowly began to fuck him and then Grimmjow tugged on his cock and he came with a silent scream and his cum splattered onto the bluenette's broad chest.

His body shook with tremors seconds after and Grimmjow pulled his fingers out with a 'pop', smirking and Ichigo collapsed on top of him, not caring that his own chest would be stained with cum as well.

"What do you say to me for letting you come?"

"Thank you, Grimmjow," Ichigo whispered tiredly and he fell asleep a moment later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Perhaps I should be sleeping instead of writing porn at 2 in the morning ._.**


End file.
